


Dulcie Crowder Gets Her Man: Epilogue

by koalathebear



Category: Dulcie Crowder Gets Her Man, Dulcie Crowder Gets Her Man - Sarah Richmond
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fandom of one.  I read a cute book named <a href="http://koalathebear.livejournal.com/1531773.html">Dulcie Crowder Gets Her Man</a> which I enjoyed greatly.  I was happy with the ending, but just wanted to read a little bit more about Dulcie and Tom - who were delightful :)  You can buy the book from <a href="http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00A74375Y/ref=dp-kindle-redirect?ie=UTF8&btkr=1">amazon.com</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulcie Crowder Gets Her Man: Epilogue

"I'd make a poor excuse for a farmer, Dulcie..."

Dulcie grimaced. "Do you think I want you to change?"

He looked surprised. "I thought you and my ma were working together to get me to quit my job as a lawman."

"Can't speak for your ma - and you'll have to settle your differences with her yourself, but as for me, I can't think of no better man to be sheriff than you. You're just the kind of man this town needs."

Tom looked moved. "This town needs both of us," he told her warmly and meant it.

*

It had been a while since Hangtown had seen the likes of the preparations that went towards the wedding of Deputy Tom Walker and Miss Dulcie Crowder. It made the town downright and uncharacteristically festive - and there was something mighty unsettling about that to some.

Some folks were privately appalled that the deputy was taking up with the daughter of a man who had been hanged for killing another – especially as it was that deputy who'd darn hung the man. 

"Just 't ain't right if you ask me..."

"Well no one asked you ..."

Others were far more charitable and wished the pair well. Most were privately wondering how the dickens their young deputy was going to manage his a wife who everyone agreed was pretty much unmanageable. 

"She's a handful that one," someone was heard to remark dolefully while buying grain at the store.

"Poor soul ain't gonna have a quiet moment again for the rest of his life ..."

"Can you imagine Tom settling for less, though?" Mr Paisley demanded when he overheard. 

Dulcie didn't care a lick for what the naysayers had to say about their wedding and to his credit neither did Tom. He knew exactly what he was in for and was going into these nuptials with his eyes wide open. Both young folks were deliriously happy and the wedding was going to happen on their terms and just as they wanted. 

"You will deputise me, will you not?" Dulcie asked her betrothed one day as they sat on the porch side by side.

"I will not, wife," Tom declared bluntly as his affianced glared at him balefully.

"I am not yet your wife, Deputy Walker. Hangtown could do a lot worse than to have a deputy like me. You know it and I know it." she pointed out. 

"That so?"

"Well I'm a better shot 'n you are," she pointed out.

"Says you," he countered.

"Says my shooting," she pointed out and he laughed and reached out to take her hand in his.

"I'd never want you to be in that kind of danger, Dulcie," he told her sincerely, his eyes very serious.

"Already in danger, up to my eyeballs on account of my own dealings, Tom. Just gonna … going to be a sight worse when I'm married to you is all I'm sayin'," she declared bluntly. 

He winced. "Look - I'm just not sure the town's up to dealing with a female deputy quite yet."

"I'm willing to wait, but not forever," she retorted.

*

"Probably should have waited," Tom murmured, his voice hoarse as his breathing was laboured.

"Says who?" Dulcie demanded, equally breathlessly.

"Says everyone..."

"Who cares?" 

"Good point," he agreed, tangling her hair in his hand as he pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

"Felt good. Real good," she told him with uncharacteristic shyness in her voice.

"Yeah … better than good," he mumbled thickly, his hand sliding down over her bare back to linger on her smooth skin. "If my mother knew we were doing this early she'd have a thing or two to say."

"Ain't nobody's business but ours," Dulcie commented, her mouth sliding against his neck and along his jaw.

"Thought you were aiming to do everything right and proper," he teased her even as his hand moved to cup her breast and make her sigh again.

"And I am doing just that," she replied, her soft mouth sliding over his. "I suppose if you don't like it, we could stop," she teased him.

He swore softly beneath his breath. "Now that I have a taste of you, Dulcie Crowder – there isn't no stopping this…"

**fin**


End file.
